


[Podfic of] Take Two Marines (And Call Me In The Morning)

by knight_tracer



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>"You've been quiet lately," Nate says thoughtfully. "It's a substantial deviation from your standard operating procedure."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Take Two Marines (And Call Me In The Morning)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Two Marines (And Call Me In The Morning)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554665) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



> Beta by podcath!

Length: 38:31  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Take%20Two%20Marines%20\(and%20call%20me%20in%20the%20morning\).mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Take%20Two%20Marines%20\(and%20call%20me%20in%20the%20morning\).m4b) [Right Click, select 'save as']


End file.
